Destinix Club Episode 1
Note: 'This is a preview! Coming Soon! Plot "Where am I?" A girl is within her dream, seeing what it looked like space. She looked around and saw nothing but bright stars and planets. "This is getting weird." "Alex....." All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a light blue spirit came towards her and it looked female. "Who are you?" "''You must help me......I...can't..remember......." Just then, a black hole opened, sucking everything in sight by force. "Please..Help me!" ''The blue spirit was sucked in, along with everything else. "No, wait! Who are you!?" The black hole came in closer and closer. The girl float away from it, but it was too late. The girl screamed in fear as she was sucked in the never ending darkness until...... CRASH!!! The girl fell on the floor, from her messy bed. She rubbed her head as it was hit hard on the floor. "Owww. That really hurt." She sighed, "I had that weird dream again. And ended up on the floor again." "ALEX!! ARE YOU UP FOR SCHOOL!?! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE AGAIN!!" An older woman's voice shouted. "SCHOOL! OH NO, NOT AGAIN!!" The girl said as she silpped and fell on the floor again, "Ow! Seriously!?". The girl ran down the stairs in her school uniform and grabbed breakfast quickly. "Slow down, Alex!" The woman said when she cooked breakfast, "Sorry mom! Gotta jet, I don't wanna be late for SCHOOOOOLLLL!" She said as she ran out the door. She continued to run down the street, but catches her breath for a few seconds. When she looked up at the sky, she immediately saw something falling down the sky like a comet. "Is that a metorite?" The girl questioned, then remembers school, "Oh right! I don't want to be LAAAATTTEEE!!!!". ''"Hi, the name's Alexandra Fidel, but people call me Alex. I'm a freshman in Petalwind high, and yes I am 15 years old. I'm a bit of a geek when it comes to electronics and I love things that are outer space. But today, I saw something weird in the sky. But all I know is, I'm feelin' the awesomeness!" '''Opening Song The school bell rang at Petalwind High, and Alex's friends were waiting on their friend who is almost late. "Where is she?" A girl with dark green hair said, "She's gonna be late again." "I'm sure Alex will come soon." Another girl with curly orange hair replied Meanwhile, Alex was running as fast as she could down the street. When the stoplight turned red, Alex slowed her running down to jogging. "Come on! Come on!" Alex said under her breath, "I'm gonna be late if this doesn't speed up!" Fortunately, the stoplight finally turned green, so Alex continued running again. Back at Petalwind high, her friends were still waiting on Alex. "Is Alex here yet?" A guy with light orange hair and glasses said "Not yet. And it's almost time for school." A girl with black hair said "Wait...I think i see her!" The orange haired girl said. TBA Category:Destinix Club Category:Season 1